


More Than Good

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Flogging, Gentle femdom, NSFW, Stydia, pillow humping, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: Stiles looks his best with a collar around his neck and a blissful little smile on his face. Lydia is going to make the most of it.(More PWP, this time even softer.)





	More Than Good

Objectively, there’s no denying that Stiles is a handsome guy. It’s not high on the list of reasons why Lydia loves him - there are so many other attributes that matter so, so much more - but it’s up there, somewhere between “makes great brownies” and “kills the bugs”. He’s handsome when he’s dressed, when he’s naked, and most of all, when he’s on his knees, blindfolded, with a soft black collar around his neck.

Earlier tonight, Lydia came home to a grumpy, stressed-out boyfriend, and now here he is, relaxed, focusing on her and nothing else. It’s incredible what a couple of minutes with her pretty pink flogger will do to swat all the stress out of him, really.

She circles him slowly, admiring her handiwork as she puts away the flogger. His back looks like a painting - several different shades of red and pink criss-crossing the pale skin, a beautiful addition to the countless freckles that span all over his bare body. When she traces over the marks with a gentle hand, he shivers; when that same hand wraps very lightly around his neck, he starts to breathe harder, a little apprehensive.

“Baby, you know I’m not gonna squeeze.”

“I know.”

Some people are into being choked. Stiles is very much not. Lydia knows and respects it, but there’s something inside her that beams with pride when she gets to put her hand right below his Adam’s apple and still have him trust her not to make her grip tighter.

“And why’s that?”

“Hm?”

“Why am I not gonna choke you?”

“‘Cause it hurts.”

“Mm-hmm. And why do I whip you? Scratch you? Bite you?”

Stiles’ cheeks turn just as pink as his back when he answers, his voice quieter.

“’Cause it hurts  _good_.”

She rewards him by leaning in for a sweet kiss, then tugging at his wrist so he’ll stand up. 

“Get on the bed now, on your stomach. Here we go.” Since he’s still blindfolded, Lydia helps him onto the bed and positions him the way she wants him. Head down, ass up, thighs spread. So fucking pretty. Just to prove her earlier point, she gives his inner thigh a sharp bite, laughing at the little squeal of surprise that comes in response.

“Mean.”

“No, mean would be if I did this.” She cups his balls with one hand; the other travels up his thigh to his ass, and her thumb presses just right against the plug that’s been in there since before they used the flogger, carefully avoiding the button that makes it vibrate. When he’s deep in the zone like he is now, Stiles doesn’t need a whole lot of stimulation to become very whiny - even if he’s not close, he’ll squirm and whimper as if just a little more will push him right over the edge, and right now is no exception. It only takes a moment of Lydia nudging at his prostate with the plug and he’s moaning shamelessly, arching his back to beg for more.

And that’s when she pulls away.

“Really, really mean.” He whines.

“I think you’re getting a little spoiled, sweetheart.”

Lydia moves around the bed so she’s sitting in front of Stiles instead of behind him. Immediately, he presses his face onto her thigh, nuzzling before pressing a little kiss to the sensitive skin.

“Sorry.”

“I’m not mad, but I don’t ride boys who complain so much.”

The little whine of protest that comes from his throat is so genuine, Lydia doesn’t know if it goes faster to her heart or between her legs. She’s tingling all over, is the point.

“You  _promised.”_

“I promised I was gonna let you come, and that I’d make you feel really good. Did I say anything about riding you?”

“... No.”

“And right now, did I say I wasn’t gonna let you come?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“That’s right, I didn’t. Hang on.”

She reaches for a pillow, then slides it under Stiles’ open legs. He’s such a good boy, he doesn’t even try to move; all he does is make a noise of surprise once Lydia nudges his hips down so he’s straddling the pillow.

“Okay there, baby?”

Stiles nods eagerly, so Lydia’s next move is to pull off his blindfold. His eyes are wide and a little glazed, thick lashes making him look even sweeter; she doesn’t resist the urge to kiss him softly.

“I’m gonna turn on the vibration on your plug, sit back, and watch you hump the pillow.” At her words, Stiles’ hips jerk on their own, to which she chuckles. “Yeah, like that. Good. You can come whenever you need to. And Stiles?”

“Hm?”

She presses the button that makes the plug start buzzing, then goes back to her position sitting in front of him, her hand going between her legs.

“Eyes on me.”

Honestly, Lydia didn’t really have to say that last part. Stiles looks fucking amazing - he starts grinding down on the pillow fast and hard, breathing heavily every time the plug vibrates just right against his prostate, and he’s watching her intently, with parted lips and lidded eyes. Sure, she's trying to put on a bit of a show for him, moaning and arching her back a lot more than she would on her own, but the way he looks and sounds is more than enough to get her tingling and wet before she’s even started to rub her clit.

It doesn’t take long at all. Just as she’d predicted, in just a little while he starts to whimper, effectively fucking the pillow onto the mattress as his body tenses up. When he comes - all over the pillow, messy and panting, little wisps of hair sticking to his forehead with sweat - the plug is still buzzing away inside him through the aftershocks, which Lydia knows, but pretends she’s forgotten.

“Good boy... God, you look so fucking good right now.” She mutters, cupping his face to bring him in for a languid kiss. He goes along easily, pliant and relaxed even though his hips are still jerking with the vibration of the plug. “Want me to turn it off or leave it like that while you help me finish?”

“Off. ‘S too much.”

“Alright. Come here, brace yourself on my shoulders.”

He does as he’s told, lifting his body up so Lydia can reach in between his legs and press the switch, then pull the plug off. Almost immediately after, he’s coming back down, pressing kisses all the way from her knee and up her thigh. His eyes lock on hers and there’s a little glimmer of mischief there, which only excites her more.

“You’re switching roles now, hm? Trying to tease me, give me a taste of my own medicine?”

He laughs and nods, but doesn’t draw it out any longer, either out of eagerness to pleasure her or just plain impatience. It’s not like it’s going to take very long, anyway - Stiles wraps his lips around her clit and sucks, barely giving her time to think before she’s pressing up against his face and coming hard.

Stiles doesn’t let up until Lydia taps him on the shoulder, sated and way too sensitive to keep going right now. Then he’s pulling away and smiling that soft, adorable little smile that always makes her want to pull him in and kiss him. And she does.

“Good?”

“More than good.”

Grinning proudly, she makes herself a little more comfortable on the bed and gestures for him to join her; there’s a remarkable height difference between them, but Stiles still manages to curl up against Lydia in a way that makes him almost small within her hold. She loves it. Loves that he trusts her so much, that they were able to move past everything that went wrong and get so comfortable with each other, that they can just sit together and cuddle and not worry about anything.

“Does your back hurt?” She asks quietly, one arm around him while her free hand traces over the marks left from the flogger.

“Nah. It will tomorrow. I kinda like the sting, though.”

“Kinky.”

He chuckles, buries his face a little more against her neck.

“Want anything, baby?”

“Just you.”

“Well, then we’re all set.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this ending feels a little rushed, that's because it kind of is. I have a new hyperfixation that I've been writing a lot of content for (but not on AO3 because it's a little *too* embarrassing) and until that wears off, I'm not really gonna have a lot of energy for Teen Wolf. I don't know, man. Hope y'all liked it anyway.


End file.
